The Wonderful World Of Disney
by Lyra Raine Sparrow
Summary: Yes another string of oneshots featuring Augnie. As the title suggest mainly Disney songs. 4/5: Camp Rock; Here I Am.
1. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**A/n: A slight twist to a songfic. I was listing to one song for a scene for an upcoming chapter in a totally different story, accidently hit a button one too many times and up pops this song. I couldn't stop laughing hysterically while writing this; gotta love Disney.**

**Please enjoy reading this AU songfic, courtesy of plot bunnies, left field, and **_**The Lion King**_**.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a copy of **_**The Lion King**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Can You Feel the Love Tonight?<strong>

Conrad and Stu watched as Auggie flirted with the new blonde student. It's been like this for a week straight. Auggie had been passing up chances to hang out with them between classes to be close to the new girl, Annie. In truth, she'd been going there for a month, but it wasn't until last Friday in French class did her relationship with Auggie change.

It happened so suddenly. Her pen rolled across the table and gently bumped it to Auggie's hand. He'd picked it up and handed it back to her. She whispered thanks in English, earning a glare from the teacher. She mumbled, "Désolé," and turned back to her work.

By Monday they were flirting mercilessly, her stopped by her locker in the morning, before lunch, and walked her to it after school where she usually met up with her sister to catch a ride home.

Annie blushed deeply at whatever Auggie had just said to her and Stu rolled his eyes. "I can see what's happening," he said to Conrad, whose attention was elsewhere.

"What?" Conrad asked turning to see what Stu was looking at.

"And they don't have a clue!" Stu continued, throwing his hands in the air.

"Who?" Conrad asked still searching for who he was talking about.

"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two."

Conrad finally laid eyes on the couple over by the lockers, "Oh."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight," Stu began in an accent that would make his French teacher proud. "There's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere; disaster's in the air."

"What are you going on about? What's so romantic about high school? And since when do you talk like you're a character from a romance novel?" Conrad questioned.

Stu shook his head, "Just come on," he said as he turned and started towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>The peace the evening brings  
>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<br>With all its living things_

* * *

><p>Annie bit her lip at Auggie's last flirtatious comment. Her face was on fire with the constant blush she felt. It'd been like this all week, ever since French class. She didn't know what had come over her. It's not that she wasn't outgoing, just not with guys she'd only known for a month, especially ones she only just started talking to four days ago.<p>

"So I was wondering," Annie began.

"About what?" Auggie asked a bit wearily.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you might go to the movies with me on Saturday?" she answered turning the statement into a question.

"We barely know each other for a week and you're already asking me on a date? I'm flattered," Auggie replied smirking.

"Technically we've known each other for a month. And it wouldn't be a date, just two friends hanging out."

"Either way I'd love to come but…"

"But…?" Annie prompted.

"But I already have something planned. Sorry," he apologized.

"Oh no big deal, I'll see if Bea or someone will come," Annie said right as the bell rang.

"Well, I um, I'll see you in French class then?"

Annie giggled, "You can't see."

"Bye Annie," he laughed as he walked to the café.

"Bye."

* * *

><p>At lunch Auggie sat with his normal group of Stu, Jai, and Conrad.<p>

"Alright, what's on your mind Aug?" Jai asked. "You've been quiet all period."

Auggie looked up, a useless gesture. "Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" Jai asked again.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Annie," Conrad and Stu inputted simultaneously.

Auggie rolled his eyes, "Annie asked me to go to the movies with her."

"And you said what?" Conrad pressed.

He shrugged. "I told her I was busy."

"Which isn't true, is it?" Stu asked.

"No," Auggie replied, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Jai wondered.

"Because there are so many things to tell her."

"And you're afraid she won't see you in the same way?" Conrad guessed.

"Kind of."

"Never thought I'd see the great August Anderson afraid of a girl," Jai said with amusement.

"You should just tell her," Stu suggested.

"The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me," Auggie assumed.

"I agree with Stu," Conrad said as the bell rang to signal the changing of lunches.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang to signal the start of D lunch, Annie practically sprinted from the classroom, nearly leaving her bag. She was in and out of the line in a flash, opting for just a salad and a bottle of water. As soon as she sat down to eat her lunch with some girls from her French class, Bea turned to her and asked, "So, you and Auggie, huh?"<p>

Annie sighed and took a bite of her salad. "We're just friends, Bea."

"That's not what it looks like," Bea countered.

"Well," Annie blushed, "I did ask him if he would go to the movies with me."

"And?"

"He told me he already had plans."

"Girl, if that not a flat out lie, I don't know what is."

"I know. He's holding back, he's hiding, but what I can't decide," Annie said thoughtfully.

Bea tilted her head in question, "What do you mean?"

"Why won't he be guy I know he is, the guy I see inside?" Annie wondered.

Bea shrugged and the two girls dropped the topic and turned to the rest of the group mates.

* * *

><p>In French, rather than sitting where she normally sat with Auggie, Stu, Conrad, and Barber, she sat with Bea and Riva.<p>

"Oh dude, what did you do?" Barber asked.

"What do you mean?" Auggie asked.

"Annie's not sitting with us today."

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"You're the only one she ever talks to," Barber accused.

Auggie shrugged ant turned his attention to the teacher who had just walked in.

* * *

><p><em>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>The peace the evening brings  
>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<br>With all its living things_

* * *

><p>When the final bell rang, letting school out, Annie took her time gathering her things. She didn't need to go to her locker, she had no homework and Danielle was planning on staying after so she didn't have to rush. Annie was concentrating on get her text book to fit in her nearly empty bag just right and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, so she jumped when she heard Auggie say her name from right beside her.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized.

"No, it's fine. I was off in my own little world," Annie said. "So what's up?" she asked zipping up her bag.

"About Saturday…"

* * *

><p><em>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>You needn't look too far  
>Stealing through the night's uncertainties<br>Love is where they are_

* * *

><p>From the back of the classroom, Stu and Conrad watched as Auggie explained how he canceled his "plans" for Saturday.<p>

"And if he falls in love tonight," Stu sighed, "it can be assumed."

"His carefree days with us are history," Conrad added.

In short, their pal is doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>An: There's really no need for this. But I just feel obligated to put an A/n before and after everything.**


	2. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**A/n: Alright, I know I'm late but I had trouble with the internet meaning I couldn't get the lyrics for any song. Then we had a storm, blah, blah, blah…**

**In all honesty, this song sorta jumped out at me. It's my favorite song from **_**Hercules**_** and it was fun to write this and see Annie hounded by her so-called 'friends.' (Is there really a such thing as a true friend in high school?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to **_**Hercules**_** or Covert Affairs. They belong to Disney and USA Network, respectively.**

**I Won't Say I'm in Love**

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that," Annie said to the other girls at the table. The three girls looked at Annie almost as if she had lost her mind.

She was at the mall hanging out with some friends before her 'date' (not date) with Auggie. They had been 'dating' (not dating) for three months now. Officially they were just friends and nothing more, but unofficially, well you get the idea.

"No man is worth the aggravation," she added, "That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

"Who do ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and heaven to you," Danielle said.

"Don't try to keep it hidden honey, we can see right through you," Bea told her.

"Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of," Reva added.

Annie rolled her eyes. "No chance, no way! I won't say it!"

"You swoon, you sigh," Dani sighed, "why deny it?"

"It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love." Annie got up to throw away what was left of her double chocolate chip mocha Frappuccino from Starbucks. "You know, I thought my heart had learned its lesson," she said when she sat back down; interrupting the gossip Bea was spilling.

"What do you mean?" Reva asked.

"It feels so good when you start out, you know?"

_Get a grip, girl_, a little voice screamed at Annie, _unless you're dying to cry your heart out._

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling," Bea said.

"Yeah, and we're not buying it," Reva said.

"Not buying what? What is there to buy?" Annie wondered.

"Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling," her sister told her.

"Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up that ya got it bad?" Bea asked.

"No chance, no way! I won't say it," Annie yelled.

"Give up," Bea sang.

"The logical thing to do," Reva voiced, "is give in."

"Check the grin you're in love," Dani said.

"This scene won't play," Annie said.

"Read my lips," Bea said, "you're in love."

"You're way off base," Annie said holding her hands up in defiance. "I won't say it."

"Come on, you know you want to," Reva said, sipping on her Frappuccino.

"Get off my case, I'm not gonna say it."

Dani looked at her knowingly, "It's O.K. you're in love."

Annie shook her head and spotted Auggie walking by the café. She got up to leave and everyone turned to see why she was leaving so hastily.

"Auggie," Bea sighed.

"Sorry, guys," Annie apologized. "I sorta promised."

"It's alright, sis. Go," Dani ordered.

"Bye, guys," Annie said.

"Bye Annie," the threesome said concurrently.

Annie walked swiftly towards her best friend. "Auggie!" she called.

He stopped and turned toward her. "Annie," he said as she slipped her hand around his arm.

"You're here early," she accused.

"Well, I overheard Bea talking to Reva about some sort of intervention and thought I'd save you," he told her as they started to walk off in towards of the movie theater.

"Well, in that case, you're late," she teased.

"But it's the thought that counts," he replied.

"True," she answered.

_Well, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love_, Annie decided.


	3. Bella Notte

**A/n: Trying to find a complete list of Disney songs is hard. Anyway as soon as I saw this song I knew I had to write this chapter.**

**Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for.**

**FYI, this is the version from the second movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Notte<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This is the night<br>It's a beautiful night  
>And we call it bella note<em>

* * *

><p>Annie and Auggie were walking hand in hand through the park enjoying the blissful spring evening. They were taking the long way home from their first official date. Yes she had allowed this to be an actually date, and Auggie couldn't be happier.<p>

"Is there a bench nearby? Can we sit?" Auggie asked.

Annie looked around. "Yeah, right up there," she said spotting a bench a few feet up the path.

When they came upon they bench they sat down in sync.

* * *

><p><em>Look at the skies<br>They have stars in their eyes  
>On this lovely bella notte <em>

* * *

><p>Annie looked up at the sky just in time to see a shooting star. "Oh my god, Auggie it's a shooting star! Make a wish!"<p>

He smiled and closed his sightless eyes. "So what did you wish for?" Annie asked.

"Are you crazy?" he smirked. "I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true."

"Spoilsport," she accused teasingly.

"You're the one who made me make a wish."

"Yes, but you willingly agreed."

* * *

><p><em>So take this love of your loved one<br>You'll need it about this time  
>To keep from fallin' like a star<br>When you make that dizzy climb_

* * *

><p>A slight breeze blew and Annie shivered involuntarily. She was wearing a pretty turquoise wrap around dress, it was just fancy enough for their date to Olive Garden, which Auggie had somehow found out it was her favorite restaurant, but it barely kept her warm in the cool spring breeze.<p>

"Oh, you're cold! Here take my jacket," Auggie said, shrugging out of said jacket and placing it on Annie's shoulders.

"Thank you," Annie said.

Auggie put his arm around Annie's shoulders and hugging her closer. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><em>For this is the night and the heavens are right<br>On this lovely bella note  
>This is the night<br>Such a beautiful night  
>And we call it bella notte <em>

* * *

><p>"Tonight was nice, I really enjoyed it. Thank you," Annie said leaning into him, her heard on his shoulder.<p>

"You're quite welcome, Annie. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

* * *

><p><em>Look at the skies<br>So many stars in their eyes  
>What a lovely bella notte<br>Bella notte _

* * *

><p>"The sky is so pretty tonight. It's cloudless and there's a full moon out," Annie sighed contentedly.<p>

"Annie?" Auggie asked.

"Yes?" she answered looking up into his warm brown eyes.

"Would you consider, uh, this as our, um, our first date?" he wondered.

Annie smiled at his sudden lack of confidence. "Yes I would, though some would argue we've been dating for a while."

Auggie chuckled. "Yes, but that's high school gossip for you."

"I wouldn't mind though, you know? It would mean we're past that awkward stage."

Auggie thought for a second. "Not entirely."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's generally something that has to happen before we can officially be past the awkward stage," he explained.

"And that would be?" Annie prompted.

"Our first kiss."

"Oh, well…" Annie shivered again, but not from the cool air. "I guess that does leave us in the awkward stage."

"Yeah, I guess it would."

They sat there in the awkward silence for a moment.

* * *

><p><em>Side by side with your loved one<br>You'll find enchantment here  
>You know the night will weave it's magic spell<br>When the one you love is near _

* * *

><p>"Well, we could always change that," Auggie said.<p>

"I wouldn't mind," Annie told him.

Auggie smirked. "I wouldn't either."

"Then kiss me."

Auggie placed a hand on her cheek, brushing the stands of hair he found there behind her ear, before moving his hand to her chin. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and tilted her head up. Hesitantly, Auggie brushed her lips with his in the most innocent of kisses.

And as their lips moved silently together, Annie couldn't help but think this kiss- their first kiss- ruined kissing for her. She would never be able to kiss anyone else with the same burning passion she had for Auggie.

She could tell kissing Auggie was going to be one of her favorite pass times. When the broke apart, they both let out soft sigh.

* * *

><p><em>This is the night and the heavens are right<br>On this lovely bella notte _

* * *

><p>"That was…" Annie began.<p>

"Amazing? Wonderful? Spectacular?" Auggie inputted.

"Something like that."

He laughed and kissed her softly again. "That, Annie Dear, is what I wished for."

"Auggie?"

"Hmmm?"

* * *

><p><em>Bella Notte<em>

* * *

><p>"I think I love you."<p>

* * *

><p><em>This lovely bella notte.<em>


	4. When You Wish Upon A Star

**A/n: Thanks to cotedepablo911 for reminding me about this song. I'm running out of songs for the high school romance I started. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I very much appreciate it!**

**Of course this song is so memorable, and just down right beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Pinocchio**_** or Covert Affairs.**

* * *

><p><strong>When You Wish Upon a Star<strong>

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight," Annie recited from memory.

She was sitting on her bed looking out her window at what Danielle had called numerous times 'The Wishing Star'. She had never believed in wishing upon it; it was such a childish thing to do, but it felt right. Whether it was the inevitable or her wish on the shooting star that had made Auggie kiss her in the park on their first date, she had made a hobby of wishing on stars at night.

* * *

><p><em>When you wish upon a star<br>Makes no difference who you are  
>Anything your heart desires<br>Will come to you_

* * *

><p>As she made her wish, the same one every night, she couldn't help but notice how the star twinkled more than normal. It felt magical. There probably was a logical explanation for it, but the Annie couldn't come up with a single one.<p>

* * *

><p><em>If your heart is in your dream<br>No request is too extreme  
>When you wish upon a star<br>As dreamers do_

* * *

><p>"Annie!" his voice called. Well, at least she thought it was his voice. She must be going insane. He wasn't here; he couldn't be. She had walked him home herself twenty minutes ago.<p>

"Annie!" he called again. Yep, she definitely was going insane.

"Annie! Annie!" Dani yelled as she rushed in to the younger sister's room. "Look out your window."

"What?" Annie asked.

"Out the window. Look."

"Annie!" It was his voice again.

"Oh my god!" Annie said running over to her window.

* * *

><p><em>Fate is kind<br>She brings to those who love  
>The sweet fulfillment of<br>Their secret longing_

* * *

><p>There he was standing under the big oak tree in her front yard. Of course, his brother, Alan, was standing next to him. But she didn't care he was there.<p>

"Auggie! What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"I was, until I remembered I forgot to do something," he called up to her.

Annie smiled. "What did you forget?"

"I forgot to tell you something."

"What was that?"

* * *

><p><em>Like a bolt out of the blue<br>Fate steps in and sees you through_

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

* * *

><p><em>When you wish upon a star<br>Your dreams come true_

* * *

><p>Annie smiled. After a month of wishing on that damned Wishing Star, her dream finally came true.<p>

"I love you, too."


	5. Circle of Life

**A/n: I've wanted to do this chapter since I wrote the first one. It not really AU but definitely further into the future. I really hope you enjoy this one. And yes, I'll go back to the high school plot line eventually. I hate jumping around like this, but as I was at a loss for the next chapter, I'm putting this up now.**

**No point really to adding the first part, just felt like it. And yes that the actual translation. Google it if you don't believe me.**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Circle of Life<strong>

_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba [Here comes a lion, Father]  
>Sithi uhm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]<em>

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba [Here comes a lion, Father]  
><em>_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]  
><em>_Ingonyama [A lion]_

_Siyo Nqoba [We're going to conquer]  
><em>_Ingonyama [A lion]  
><em>_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [A lion and a leopard come to this open place]_

* * *

><p>Annie was amazed by the tiny little thing in her arms. How could something so small cause her so much pain and joy at the same time?<p>

"Beautiful," Annie murmured.

Auggie smiled down at his wife of three years. "You both are."

"How would you know?" Annie asked.

"Because I do," he assured her. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course. Here hold you arms out."

Auggie did as she said; bending down so Annie didn't have to strain as much to place their baby girl in his arms.

"Don't forget to support her head," Annie said as he straightened up.

"Annie."

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be. It's you maternal instinct to make sure nothing happens to our daughter."

She smiled as she watched her husband gently bounce and rock the bundle in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>From the day we arrive on the planet<br>__And blinking, step into the sun  
><em>_There's more to see than can ever be seen  
><em>_More to do than can ever be done_

* * *

><p>"What does she look like?" Auggie asked glancing in his wife's direction.<p>

"Well," Annie began, "She has your hair but my eyes. She looks like your mother a bit and smiles just like her, too."

Auggie pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead. "Perfect," he cooed.

"That's what I said," Annie told him.

* * *

><p><em>There's far too much to take in here<br>__More to find than can ever be found  
><em>_But the sun rolling high  
><em>_Through the sapphire sky  
><em>_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

* * *

><p>There was a comfortable silence between the three of them as Annie watched tiny fingers curl around Auggie's larger one.<p>

"Do you think I'll make a good father?" Auggie asked in a near whisper.

Annie looked at him with an endearing glare. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, I've been wondering about it a lot in the past three years, especially during the last nine months. I always wondered how I'd work it out, with my blindness and all," he explained.

"Auggie," Annie reprimanded. "How dare you think any less of yourself? We both know you can overcome anything. Your being blind has yet to stop you from doing anything I've asked of you. Or what the Agency has asked of you."

Auggie avoided her eyes and looked like a child getting in trouble by his mother and Annie immediately felt bad for yelling at him.

"Baby, you know I don't mean to hurt your feelings like that," Annie said. Auggie smiled a bit and looked up, trying to meet his wife's gaze. "Do I think you'll make a good father? No."

His smiled faltered a bit, and again she felt bad.

"I think you'll make a great father. The best in the world," Annie told him, smiling.

Auggie smiled exuberantly. "Do you really think so?" he wondered.

"Of course I do, Baby. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

* * *

><p><em>It's the Circle of Life<br>__And it moves us all  
><em>_Through despair and hope  
><em>_Through faith and love  
><em>_Till we find our place  
><em>_On the path unwinding  
><em>_In the Circle  
><em>_The Circle of Life_

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock," a feminine voice called.<p>

"Hey Joan," the couple called back.

"Hey, just came to check up on my two best operatives," Joan replied, perkily.

Auggie laughed. "And your goddaughter, of course," he replied.

"Of course," Joan smiled.

"Did you want to hold her?" Annie asked from the bed.

"Can I?" Joan wondered.

"Of course," Auggie told her.

Joan took the few steps into the room to her best tech operative, where she gingerly took her goddaughter from him. "Well, you can definitely tell she's yours Auggie," she told him.

"That's what I hear," he replied.

"You should believe your wife more often. A woman's never wrong," Joan advised. Annie could hear Arthur's laugh from the doorway.

Auggie smiled. "I never said I didn't believe her."

"So when can I expect you back?" Joan asked.

"Well, Annie and the baby are released tomorrow, so whenever you need me," Auggie replied.

"Take as long as you need off, Stu's holding up well, and nothing too urgent has come up. Adjusting to parental life is hard," Joan said. "Of course if something comes up…"

Annie tuned the conversation out and just admired the image of her husband conversing with her daughter's godmother. Leaning on the door frame was Arthur, admiring the image like she was, goofy smile and all.

Annie couldn't help but think that the birth of little Isabella Angela Anderson was the best thing to ever happen. For her and Auggie. For their relationship with the Campbell's. And, yes, even for the CIA.

* * *

><p><em>It's the Circle of Life<br>__And it moves us all  
><em>_Through despair and hope  
><em>_Through faith and love  
><em>_Till we find our place  
><em>_On the path unwinding  
><em>_In the Circle  
><em>_The Circle of Life_


	6. Baby Mine

**A/n: Okay Trying to find a song for today's chappie; I came across this song. It made me tear up, and I just had to write this. I know it's originally a mother/son song but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm only borrowing I will return everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Mine<strong>

She came crying to him late one night. He was lying on his couch when he heard her knocking, so soft he wasn't sure he had actually heard it. When he heard her soft whimper, he jumped up and immediately let her in.

"Annie Angel, what's wrong?" he asked as he opened the door. She crashed into him and wept not bothering to answer his question.

She tried to speak but she couldn't form words. Her body was wracked with sobs, and a small part of her brain registered that she was staining his shirt with her tears.

* * *

><p><em>Baby mine, don't you cry<br>Baby mine, dry your eyes  
>Rest your head close to my heart<br>Never to part, baby of mine_

* * *

><p>"Shh, shh, shh, Annie Angel. Don't try to say anything, just let it go."<p>

"Come on, come sit down on the couch, baby," he cooed to her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"H-h-he c-came –hic– back, Aug," Annie said when she could finally talk.

Auggie kissed her forehead. "I won't let him hurt you again, I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Little one when you play<br>Don't you mind what you say  
>Let those eyes sparkle and shine<br>Never a tear, baby of mine_

* * *

><p>Annie hiccupped. "He told me he still loved me, Auggie."<p>

"Oh," he frowned. "Do you love him?"

"No of course not. I love you, not him." Her sobbing had stopped and she was finally able to speak in coherent sentences.

Auggie cupped her face and brushed away the moisture he found there. "Then there's no need for blubbering," he told her.

"But h-he-"

* * *

><p><em>If they knew sweet little you<br>they'd end up loving you too  
>All those same people who scold you<br>What they'd give just for  
>The right to hold you<em>

* * *

><p>"No," Auggie said. "Not buts. Even if he didn't leave you on that beach the first time, he would have left you eventually."<p>

Annie smiled up at him, knowing he was right.

"Besides, he wouldn't be able to handle the Annie I know today. You're beautiful, charismatic, loyal, albeit stubborn-" Annie smacked him, "Ow! Okay maybe not too stubborn but you are beautiful, and adventurous, and perfect."

"Thank you, Auggie. You always know just exactly what to say. Promise me you won't stop."

"As long you promise me one thing," he told her.

* * *

><p><em>From your head to your toes<br>You're not much, goodness knows  
>But you're so precious to me<br>Cute as can be, baby of mine_

* * *

><p>"What's that?" she asked.<p>

"You'll be mine forever and ever."

"Forever and ever," Annie agreed.


	7. So Close

**A/n: I apologize for the lateness of this. Unfortunately I was grounded from the computer for over 24 hours. God, I'm obsessed. I've gone longer trust me but not during a big project, Even if it's just a story. And it really kills me that I have yet to watch tonight's, well, technically yesterday's, episode.**

**Okay I've been trying to figure out a story for this song, and ironically enough, the story popped out at me from out of the blue. I blame it on my muse and the fact that my siblings have no mercy when it comes to making me feel bad.**

**So on forth with thy story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with **_**Enchanted**_** (except a copy of the movie, well technically I'm borrowing it) or **_**Covert**__**Affairs**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>So Close<strong>

Auggie inwardly cursed Joan for picking him for this assignment. A black tie event? Honestly? Couldn't Joan have picked a less…crowded place? It was nothing more than a simple undercover op. One that needed Annie's language skills and his tech skills, but now that he thought about it, Stu would've sufficed just as much as he did.

The job was basically over; Annie had found the hacker's computer, Auggie hacked it, and now everything was passed along to Jai and on its way to Langley. Now all that's left was a bit of mingling and a quiet slip away.

That was, at least, before Annie decided to torture him. _Okay so it's just dancing_, he told himself, _that's it. It's nothing more. Just relax. It's not like she feels that way. _He sighed_. But I do._

* * *

><p><em>You're in my arms<br>And all the world is calm  
>The music playing on for only two<br>So close together  
>And when I'm with you<br>So close to feeling alive_

* * *

><p>Why did he have to jump at the chance to get this close to Annie? It was after all a job for the greater good, but was it really worth the pain knowing that Annie Walker, who could very possibly be the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, would always be right within reach but never able to be touched?<p>

All night he longed to pull her closer than necessary. And now? Now she was too close. Well, if he didn't lie to himself, she would never be too close. But as long as she was off limits, she was too close.

But for now, he'd forget the reality and live in the fairytale that was painted for him to see. When this trance or whatever that had come over his best friend and confident lifts, he'll go back to being the pal she needed, and maybe one day…

* * *

><p><em>A life goes by<br>Romantic dreams must die  
>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew<br>So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
>And now forever I know<br>All that I want is to hold you  
>So close<em>

* * *

><p>Annie sighed. <em>Maybe this wasn't such a great idea<em>, she thought as the couple twirled through the crowded dance floor. _He's only your best friend, and as far as he's concerned that's all he'll ever be. As soon as this…dream fades it will just be us; Auggie and the girl who loves him totally and completely. Yeah, that's it…_

But for now she'd give in and let herself think about what if's and could be's.

* * *

><p><em>So close to reaching that famous happy ending<br>Almost believing this one's not pretend  
>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come<br>So far, we are, so close _

* * *

><p>Lost in the music, both leaned into the other as the fell under the spell. Annie sighed and laid her head on Auggie's shoulder and almost forgot they were supposed to be undercover. Almost.<p>

There was a twinge of regret in Auggie's stomach as he remembered the true reason for being here. God damn it, he was a CIA operative for, Christ sake! He wasn't supposed to let the mirage of a false romance get to his head, no matter how promising it may or may not be. It could very well jeopardize the mission, and more importantly Annie's life.

Auggie let out a small sigh as Annie lifted her head off his shoulder. "Auggie I-" she began.

"Yes?" He couldn't, wouldn't let his hopes up.

"I think I see an opening for us to leave," she told him.

Auggie tried to school his look into one of confidence and nonchalant, but Annie knew him better and caught the glimpse of disappointment. Annie was so sure she didn't imagine it, but she pushed the thought from her mind and danced them towards the edge of the room, inevitably causing the fantasy to end.

* * *

><p><em>How could I face the faceless days<br>If I should lose you now?  
>We're so close<br>To reaching that famous happy ending  
>Almost believing this one's not pretend<br>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
>So close, so close<br>And still so far_

* * *

><p>Annie sighed inwardly. What she had wanted to say was; <em>Auggie, I love you<em>. But she had caught herself before she made the mistake. Yes, she wanted him to know how she felt, but was it really worth the trouble it would eventually cause? It would probably ruin their friendship. In the end though, that's all that mattered; their friendship. While she loved him, she could live without his love, for a while at least, but she couldn't live without his friendship…ever.

As they walked, hand in hand, out of the building, Auggie cursed himself for letting his feelings get the best of him. He was he friend, her confident, at that's all she needed now. Maybe one day, if she's ready, he'll tell her how he feels about her and hope she feels the same, or at least won't let it ruin their friendship.

Because she was so close, and yet somehow she was just out of reach…

* * *

><p>An: I will double post by Friday to make up for not posting yesterday. Sorry for any inconvience.


	8. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**A/n: thanks to cotedepablo911 and Emaelin for helping me by reminding me of this song. Keep reviewing and hinting at what songs you'd like.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A dream is a wish your heart makes<br>When you're fast asleep  
>In dreams you lose your heartaches<br>Whatever you wish for, you keep_

* * *

><p>Annie couldn't believe the night Auggie had planned for them.<p>

First, he took her out for dinner and dancing at one of her favorite restaurants and ordered her the best chocolate cake she had ever had.

Second, he took her on one of the most romantic moonlit walks through the park.

And now they were sitting in front of the fountain in the center of the park. Auggie had his arm around her shoulders, shielding her from the particularly chilly spring wind.

"So, tonight was amazing, Auggie," Annie said.

Auggie kissed her sweetly. "I'm glad you thought so. Happy anniversary, Annie Angel," he told her. "But I'd like your thoughts on something else, too."

Annie raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"A question I've wanted to ask for a while, but didn't know how to…ask, exactly. But, but now, I'm sure. I-I…"

Annie frowned. "Aug, are you alright?"

Auggie sighed. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all," he replied.

Annie laughed. "Why are you nervous? We've been together for a year, you can ask me anything."

"I know. But this is a more delicate matter," he told her as he stood up.

"Ask me, no matter how delicate," Annie assured him. "So what do you wanna know?"

"Well, I'm hoping you know how much I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, whatever that entails."

"What are you insinuating?" Annie wondered.

Auggie breathed deeply. "What I'm trying to ask is," he knelt down and pulled a small black satin box from his pocket, "Anne Catherine Walker, will you marry me?"

"Ohmigod, Auggie, I-"

She lurched up in bed awakened by her ever annoying alarm clock. "I'm dreaming," she sighed. "Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Have faith in your dreams and someday<br>Your rainbow will come smiling through  
>No matter how your heart is grieving<br>If you keep on believing  
>The dream that you wish will come true<em>

* * *

><p>True to her heart, Auggie's plans for their anniversary night were special. Not exactly what she had dreamt, but in a way better.<p>

As they were sitting on his couch watching a movie they have both come to love, Auggie proposed. Not as nervously as her dream Auggie did, but still as geeky.

She laughed and Auggie looked at her worriedly. "Annie? Are you okay? I just proposed and you're laughing."

"I'm not laughing _because_ you proposed; of course I'll marry you. I laughing because last night I _dreamt_ you proposed to me and right as I went to say yes, I woke up," Annie said between giggles.

"So…?"

"Yes, August Anderson, I will marry you."

Auggie smiled, slipped the simple platinum diamond ring on her finger, stood and kissed her senseless.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe someday…the dream that I wish will come true<em>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Now that I have finally finished the story I've been working on since Tuesday, you got to read it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I've been in a…disagreement, of sorts with my dad and yeah… haven't been able to use the computer.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Keep the muse and plot bunnies happy! :)**


	9. Could It Be?

**A/n: Thanks to StarRose2011 for giving me this song. I would have never thought of it. But now that I listen to it, it's perfect. So thank you very much.**

**I miss Kim Possible something fierce. So I hope you enjoy.**

**And to answer cotedepablo911's question, yes when I started this, they were in high school but I never wanted any of these to go together it just so happened that the first three happened like that. I also didn't want all of them to be the romance that they've been. But I have yet to find a Disney song based on friendship but give me some time and I will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Could It Be?<strong>

Annie and Auggie were sitting at their usual table at Allen's tavern. Annie sipping on her beer and Auggie going on about something. She wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, but more to what she had just realized.

* * *

><p><em>I know we've been friends forever<br>But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
>And after all this time I opened up my eyes<br>Now I see you were always with me_

* * *

><p>How had she not noticed this?<p>

The way her stomach did little flips whenever he was around.

The way she always smiled uncontrollably no matter what he said.

* * *

><p><em>Could it be you and I<br>Never imagined  
>Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you<br>Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
>Could it be that it's true<br>It's you and it's you_

* * *

><p>"Annie?" Auggie brought her from her thoughts and into reality. "Are you okay? You haven't responded to any of my clever remarks all night. What's on your mind?"<p>

"Oh, nothing. I just realized something. It's not important," Annie lied. "You were saying?"

"How is it possible you're a spy? You're a horrible liar."

Annie smiled. _There it is_, Annie thought. "Continue your story, Aug."

He smiled. "My story isn't important. You, however, are," he told her, placing his hand lightly on hers. "What's wrong?"

_How is it possible he can always find me, no matter where I am?_

* * *

><p><em>It's kinda funny you were always near<br>But who would ever thought we would end up here  
>And every time I needed you, you've been there for me<br>Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

* * *

><p>"I'm fine, Auggie. There's no need to worry. I'm just a little…distracted tonight, that's all."<p>

_Yeah, distracted alright. By you, and your perfectly messy hair, and your amazingly brown eyes, and you…_

"I hope it's not by me," he teased.

Annie froze, her eyes widening.

Auggie sensed her unease. "Annie, you sure you're alright? You know I'm just teasing."

* * *

><p><em>Could it be you and I<br>Never imagined  
>Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you<br>Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
>Could it be that it's true<br>It's you and it's you_

* * *

><p><em>This is so unfair<em>, Annie thought. _How is it that he can be that charming?_

"I know. And I'm fine," she lied again. Her heart was still racing from his touch, which had turned into more of a caress.

"Annie," Auggie sighed. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"But what if you don't need to know?" Annie asked a bit defensively.

Auggie took his hand back and Annie regretted saying that. "Ookay, then I won't ask."

* * *

><p><em>'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives<br>I can see it in your eyes  
>And it's real, and it's true<br>And it's just me and you  
>Could it be that it's true<br>And it's you_

* * *

><p>"Anyway," Auggie by way of changing the subject, looking a bit hurt.<p>

Annie sighed. It wasn't fair. "Actually, you do need to know. It deals with you, if I'm not lying to myself."

"Annie, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he assured her.

"But I want to. Better sooner than later, right?'

"Annie."

"Sorry, I'm just- I just- well, I uh, what I mean is," Annie stuttered. Auggie smiled assuring and Annie reached her hand across the table and placed it over his before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Auggie, I-I love- I love you."

Auggie chuckled. "I love you, too, Annie."

* * *

><p><em>Could it be you and I<br>Never imagined  
>Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you<br>Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
>Could it be that it's true<br>That it's you and it's you_


	10. Ever Ever After

**A/n: Thanks to StarRose2011 (Again) for helping me out this was originally supposed to be up 2 days ago, yeah that never happened. **

**So right now I am running on empty, trying to get this up so I can sleep a little before having to help clean (again).**

**Disclaimer: Again. Not Mine.**

**Ever Ever After**

* * *

><p><em>Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true<br>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
>In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story<br>Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

* * *

><p>In every fairytale Annie's ever heard, the princess always got her Happily Ever After in the end. She got Prince Charming, the castle, the evil stepmother vanquished, the loving animal friends, (Honestly what fairytale doesn't have animal friends? Even Mulan had a cricket. Though, technically Mulan's not a princess.) They got everything, the whole kit and caboodle.<p>

Of course, that was everybody favorite part, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Everyone enjoys a good happy ending. And in essence, a lot of people end up with their own twist on happily ever after, they get married, have kids, settle down, you know the rest. Or maybe, possibly, if their truly lucky they end up in a real life fairytale *cough*williamandkate*cough*

Well, it was mostly everybody's favorite part. Annie was more towards the adventure of it all. There was something about it she just loved. Eh, there was something about the happily ever after she didn't get.

* * *

><p><em>Ever ever after<br>If we just don't get it our own way  
>Ever ever after<br>It may only be a wish away_

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the fact she hadn't found hers yet. Well, at least until she was forced by her nieces to wish upon that star. Then a month later she was sucked into a three week long whirlwind romance with Ben Mercer. She was so sure she had it right; everything seemed to be just perfect, until she woke up one morning to Ben gone and a note in his place.<p>

But now she was over it. Or, nevertheless, that's what she told herself.

Annie pondered this thought as she lay on her bed. Images flashed of her first trip to Sri Lanka and what if's followed them. What if she never rescheduled her flight? That's easy, she wouldn't have had her heart broken by Ben, and he would have never left her that note. She would have never joined the CIA; she would've never met Jai, or Auggie. She wouldn't have had Auggie save her so many times. She wouldn't have had to lie to her sister so much; she would probably work at the Smithsonian.

She wouldn't have met Auggie.

That thought alone nearly made Annie cry. Without him, she wouldn't have survived this pass year. Between their impromptu sparring lessons, to having his voice in her ear as her talked her out of sticky situations, to even his over-eagerness for jump into the field with her.

Auggie was Annie's rock when she needed to vent. Her booze bringing St. Bernard when she was feeling low. The help to her mend. But best of all, he was her friend, her best friend.

She couldn't stand to lose him, not now. She enjoyed their playful, flirtatious banter. Though now that she thought back to some of those moments, she wondered at a few of her motions. Whenever they'd hit a touchy subject, even for the briefest of moments, there'd be an awkward silence and she end up fixing something; his tie, his collar.

* * *

><p><em>Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve<br>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
>Unafraid, unashamed<br>There is joy to be claimed in this world  
>You even might wind up being glad to be you<em>

* * *

><p>She had feelings for him, that she knew, but it wasn't until now did she wonder at how strong those feeling actually were.<p>

He couldn't possibly feel as strongly for her, could he?

Well, she could hope. Or she could pretend he did and if she ended up making a fool of herself she could pretend nothing happened. She was strong enough to do that. Right?

She was acting like a teenager. Afraid her childhood crush won't like her back. This was Auggie we were talking about. Not some random guy of the street she just met.

_Exactly_, she argued with herself. There was no point to any of this. She was being stubborn and tenacious.

She blamed it on her nieces, of course, anyone but her. In all honesty, it was their fault. She had read them a bedtime story, a fairytale with a happily-ever-after ending. And Chloe had asked, half asleep, if Auntie Annie will ever find her Happily Ever After.

And the was no, obviously. Otherwise she wouldn't have been contemplating her love life in the middle of the night, when she was supposed to be getting sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ever ever after<br>Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
>Ever ever after<br>The world can be yours if you let your heart  
>Believe in ever after<em>

* * *

><p>She crawled from her bed and padded to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She drained the glass before returning to bed.<p>

Annie yawned. For now she'll allow herself to believe in a happily ever after for herself, whether it be with some guy she'll cross paths with, Auggie, or, God forbid, Ben.

* * *

><p><em>No wonder your heart feels it's flying<br>Your head feels it's spinning  
>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning<br>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through  
>To ever ever after<br>Forever could even start today  
>Ever ever after<br>Maybe it's just one wish away  
>Your ever ever after<em>

* * *

><p>The next night she sat at her usual table at the Tavern with Auggie and Jai. Her dilemma from the previous night forgotten for the moment.<p>

The bar was full to its max with drunken co-eds, who had descended upon the local bar about fifteen minutes ago. Jai, or maybe it was Auggie, who was being hunted by the blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm game for one more round then I'm splitting. I've got to help Chloe with a school project tomorrow," Annie stated.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna have one more, too," Auggie agreed.

Jai smirked. "And miss out on having to rely on some ditzy co-ed for ride? What gotten into you, Anderson?"

Auggie laughed. "I don't know about you, but I enjoy waking up hangover-free on a Saturday."

"Mmm, as you two bicker, I'm going to go grab a few beers from the bar, I'll be right back," Annie said as she stood.

When she got back to the table, Jai was gone.

"So he decided to skip after all? Great, it was his turn to pay," Annie complained.

Auggie rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, he's not skipping out, unless he gets commandeered on his way back from the bathroom."

Annie sighed a she sat down, placing Auggie's in his proffered hand and Jai's in front of his seat.

The talked for a while, about their personal lives until Jai returned, saying he had to leave suddenly and that he'll pay for the tab as he left.

"How much you wanna bet he was taken hostage by the blonde co-ed eyeing him hungrily earlier?" Annie asked. Auggie laughed.

"Alright, I've made my beer last as long as I could. How 'bout we leave, I'll even drive you home," Annie said after downing what was left of her beer.

"That sounds mighty nice, Annie Angel."

As they walked out, some drunken idiot latched on to Annie.

"Where are you going, babe?" he asked.

Annie jerked her arm out of the man tight grip. "Home," she all but sneered.

"Oh, you're going home alright. Home with me."

Annie tried her hardest not to puke at the smell of his breath, which smelled like coffee, cigarettes, and beer. "Actually," she replied leaning away from the stranger and inadvertently into Auggie.

"She's coming home with me," Auggie finished for her, pulling Annie towards the door and away from the man's reach.

When they reached outside, Annie turned to thank Auggie as he turned towards her to ask is she was alright. Neither one had put into perspective how close they were forced together, and meeting somewhere in the middle, their parted lips brushed, if only for a millisecond.

Auggie took a step back. "Annie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. Not that I wouldn't want to but-"

Annie closed the distance with one sure step and placed her lips firmly on his. Surprised at first, Auggie reacted eagerly half a heartbeat later.

"Thank you," she said, after she pulled away, her need for air to great than her want to continue kissing him.

"For what?" he wondered.

"For everything."

* * *

><p><em>I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss<em>

* * *

><p>Maybe she would get her Happily-Ever-After, after all…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Fair warning now, school starts in less than a month, meaning for those of you aren't at least semi used to my spastic updates, though I've been fairly good about updating at least every other day, it's about to get more spastic. As soon as school starts up again don't expect much from me during the week. A few things on the weekend but that's it. I'm in the process of talking my grandparents into letting me take my laptop home from their house, yeah that probably won't happen seen as though my siblings have learned to unlock my door.**

**Anyway, I'll update as much as possible but that won't be much. I'll try to keep on a schedule but look where that's got me now…**


	11. Reflection

**A/n: A BIG thanks to StarRose2011 for helping me out so so sooo much! And cotedepablo911, too! And I swear I'm working on your songs but it's been so hectic the past few months...**

**Disclaimer: My apologies to Disney, I totally just jacked this scene. You can have it back. I promise. Soon. I do not own any rights to Mulan or CA. Props to Christina for rockin' this song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reflection<strong>

Annie glanced in the window of the kitchen as she made her way to the guest house. Danielle was sitting at the kitchen table with Chloe and Katia. Chloe was working on what looked like home work and Katia was coloring. She smiled at the peaceful little scene.

A car passes by on the street, making it hard to see in the window; instead she catches a glimpse of her disheveled reflection. Earlier that day she was on an op gone wrong. Her hair was a rat's nest and probably wouldn't look normal for at least a week. There was a bruise blossoming on her cheek bone and a hand print starting to take shape on her neck.

She had broken a heel on one of her better pairs of shoes and was now walking barefoot. The dress she chose to wear that day was all wrinkled and probably had a tear or two in it. And to complete the outfit, a pair of shredded pantyhose.

She sighed and walked to the guest house and into the bathroom. She splashed cool water on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Look at me you may think you see<br>Who I really am but you'll never know me  
>Every day it's as if I play a part<br>Now I see if I wear a mask  
>I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart<em>

* * *

><p>Annie thought back to her family in the main house. She couldn't stand lying to them. It was as if she wasn't herself when she was around them.<p>

Dani noticed it, too and it worried her.

* * *

><p><em>Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?<br>When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

* * *

><p>Two years ago none of this would have happened. If she had never ran off to Sri Lanka then she wouldn't have had her heart broken, wouldn't have joined the CIA. She wouldn't be the girl she is now.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I am now in a world where I<br>Have to hide my heart and what I believe in  
>But somehow I will show the world<br>What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am_

* * *

><p>Annie doesn't have as much of a voice in her job as she'd like, and she knows this. But by nature she's very opinionated at what they want her to do. And to extent she can complain, but as soon as she steps up to that line, she's gotta back down, because if she crosses that line, she could lose her job.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?<br>Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
>Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?<br>When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
>There's a heart that must be free to fly<br>That burns with a need to know the reason why_

* * *

><p>She wished she had someone she could run to. Someone who understood her. Someone she could down a tub of Ben&amp;Jerry's with. Someone she knew she could trust. Someone she's known forever.<p>

Someone like Danielle. Someone who could give her stupid reasons as for why she's doing what she's doing.

* * *

><p><em>Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel?<br>Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
>I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time<br>When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

* * *

><p>If only she could tell Danielle…<p>

If only she didn't have to keep this godforsaken secret…

If only she didn't have to act around her family…

If only she could be… herself…

* * *

><p><em>When will my reflection show who I am inside?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>An: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I feel really bad. But I promise I'm working. I'm trying to finish my Criminal Minds story so I can focus on Covert Affairs.**

**But it's hard. I've been really stressed. My life was torn apart two months ago and I have yet to fix it. And to top it off; my dog killed himself last Sunday.**

**Hopefully I'm starting therapy soon. It'll take time off of my writing time but I won't be as depressed.**


	12. I See the Light

_**A/n: OMFG! I AM BACK WITH A VENGENCE! I'm slowly but surely making my way back into the world of Covert Affairs. Hopefully. Anywho, I know it's been way too long since I've updated. This was kinds to let you know I'm still alive. I hope you enjoy it. I worked hard on it, a whole two hours. Kind of angsty. Ahhh... How great it feels to write again. Please review.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own CA or Tangled. Kind wish I was Rapunzel though..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I See the Light<em>**

* * *

><p>Annie sighed heavily. She'd lost her chance, all because she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe what had been in front of her the entire time. She was holding on to feelings that weren't hers and passing on those with her name on it.<p>

So she drove. She drove until her face was numb and her hair was one tangled mess. She didn't know where she ended up. All Annie knew was the view was beautiful.

The night sky was crystal clear, the crickets were chirping, and the air, though cool, smelled of fresh cut grass, wild flowers and spring rain.

She pulled out her iPod and hit play, not really caring what was playing. She didn't have her headphones so the music was barely above a whisper, allowing her to think.

* * *

><p><em>All those days watching from the windows<br>All those years outside looking in  
>All that time never even knowing<br>Just how blind I've been  
>Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight<br>Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
>Standing here, it's all so clear<br>I'm where I'm meant to be_

* * *

><p>How could he not know how she felt? Auggie was always attuned to Annie's feelings. It hurt to know that her best friend, the one person she could spill <em>everything <em>to, had to be kept out of the loop for this one. Not that she wanted to. Hell no. Right now at this moment in time she wished more than ever that she could tell him how she felt. But she couldn't. She couldn't ruin that friendship she relied on so much

* * *

><p><em>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the fog has lifted  
>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the sky is new  
>And it's warm and real and bright<br>And the world has somehow shifted  
>All at once everything looks different<br>Now that I see you_

* * *

><p>How could she be so stupid? All this time… Now Auggie was on his way to Africa, chasing some girl. Annie hoped the girl loved him just as much. What a terrible thing it would be if she didn't and she was just wasting Auggie's time.<p>

* * *

><p>As Auggie double-checked everything and made sure for the hundredth time he wasn't forgetting everything, he couldn't help but notice the strange feeling he had. He could've sworn that he was forgetting something.<p>

Once he was settled in on the plane a few hours later, he closed his eyes and urged sleep to take him away.

In this dream, he cuddled up to Parker on the couch in his living room area. They were watching _Tangled, _which was her favorite movie. As the movie drew nearer to the lantern scene his dream, which started out as a blur became clearer.

It wasn't the first time that his dreams would do this. But they hadn't for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>All those days chasing down a daydream<br>All those years living in a blur  
>All that time never truly seeing<br>Things, the way they were  
>Now she's here shining in the starlight<br>Now she's here, suddenly I know  
>If she's here it's crystal clear<br>I'm where I'm meant to go_

* * *

><p>As the song drew on each blink brought him closer to perfect sight.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the fog has lifted  
>And at last I see the light<br>And it's like the sky is new  
>And it's warm and real and bright<br>And the world has somehow shifted  
>All at once, everything is different<br>Now that I see you, _

* * *

><p>He looked over to see the girl he held close. But instead of the brunette he always envisioned there sat a blonde, a very beautiful, familiar blonde…<p>

He woke right as the plane touched down. Dazed and disoriented, he allowed one of the flight attendants to lead him off.

An hour later he was situated in a cab on his way to his overnight hotel. He was only halfway through his journey but it was getting late and he needed as much rest as he could get. Especially considering he didn't have a good night's sleep the night before.

As he settled in his room a mere forty-five minutes later, his thoughts drifted to the cat nap earlier.

What was he doing? Why was he chasing this girl when the one he truly ached for was stateside? Yes, he loved Parker, obviously enough to follow her to Africa, but what about Annie. And those feelings that never quite went away.

Auggie had a duh-huh moment when he realized that this was the feeling he had before he left. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

* * *

><p><em>Now that I see you<em>

* * *

><p>Annie shook her head and threw her now dead iPod into the passenger seat. This was so stupid. She was acting like a schoolgirl. Maybe she needed to give up on love. Not forever. But just for a while.<p>

Yeah, maybe a long while.


	13. Here I Am

**A/n: Sorry, I like disappeared after I announced my arrival. I promise I am not dead. I just moved. I know, I swore I was not going to, nevertheless, I did. At least I get my own room again! Moreover, since I am back to sharing a computer with my entire family, my posts will be sporadic at best. At least for the time being.**

**Any whom, I thought this was a very influential song. I absolutely love it and I thought that maybe I could figure something out. We will see how this goes. Oh, and this goes back to the high school plotline. Eventually, I will throw a list of some sort out there.**

**As for the requests, I have not forgotten. Emaelin, cotedepablo911, and Lea (you anonymous reviewer, you) requested Kiss the Girl, Give a Little Whistle, and Looking Through Your Eyes, respectively. I promise you I am working on them. Slowly but surely I am, I swear.**

**And one last thing, THANK-YOU cotedepablo911 and StarRose2011 for welcoming me back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Covert Affairs **_**or the DCOM (took me forever to figure out what that meant) **_**Camp Rock.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Here I Am<strong>

Annie's heart raced as she waited for the MC to announce her. She nearly screamed when there was a slight tap on her shoulder she was so nervous.

"Let's not kill the messenger," Stu said as he backed away, hands raised.

Annie blushed. "Sorry Stu. I'm just freaking out a bit."

"I'll say."

Annie rolled her eyes, thankful for the slight distraction. "So what's up?"

He bit his lip. "Um, I'm really sorry, but Auggie couldn't make it tonight. He had some family emergency."

Annie's mood was dampened a little bit. Of course not. Why would he be here? It's not like she hadn't been a bitch to him for the past three weeks. Oh, wait.

"Oh, that's okay. I guess you can't really plan those kinda things, can you?"

Stu chuckled tensely. "I guess not."

"And to round out the 24th Annual New Trier High Talent Show, our next contestant will be singing a song from the popular movie _Camp Rock_. Annie Walker, everyone!"

"Guess that's my cue," Annie waved bye to Stu and walked out from behind the curtain the music started.

"_They tell you a good girl is quiet  
>That you should never ask why<br>Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
>You should be happy, excited<br>Even if you're just invited  
>Cause the winners need someone to clap for them"<em>

Annie had always found, when facing stage fright, if she looked to her loved ones her nerves would disappear instantaneously. But when she found the smiling faces of her parents and Dani, the feeling intensified. There was one other face she wanted to see, and Dani's boyfriend wasn't it.

"_It's so hard just waiting  
>In a line that never moves<br>It's time you started making  
>Your own rules<em>

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
>With your last breath<br>Say 'here I am, here I am'  
>Make 'em listen<br>Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
>Not anymore<br>Say, 'Here I am, here I am'  
>Here I am, here I am"<em>

Danielle knew her sister's voice was off, hell the whole performance was. She knew why, too. Yes, part of it was because of Auggie's absence, but that wasn't all. Apparently, miss independent, not-anyone's-follower Annie, had fallen under some prep's trance. Her name was Joan, if Dani remembered correctly, and she came with many rules if you wanted to be her friend. Dani wondered why Annie even bothered, she'd never had trouble being popular.

"_You only get one life to work it  
>So who cares if it's not perfect<br>I say 'It's close enough to perfect for me'  
>Why should you hide from the thunder?<br>And the lightening that you're under?  
>Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be<em>

_If how you're living isn't working  
>There's one thing that will help<br>You gotta finally just stop searching  
>To find yourself<em>"

Annie looked anywhere but the back left corner of the auditorium where Joan's posse sat. However, she should have. If she had, she would've seen the one person she'd needed to talk to.

"_You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
>With your last breath<br>Say 'here I am, here I am'  
>Make 'em listen<br>Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
>Not anymore<br>Say 'here I am, here I am'  
>Here I am<em>

_The world better make some room  
>Yea move over, over<br>'Cause you're coming through  
>'Cause I'm coming through"<em>

When she finally did look over, a smile lit her face. She didn't really know why. Maybe because she saw the proud look on Auggie's face. Or maybe because she sang directly towards Joan. She couldn't even blame the music. But in the end she just felt good. Empowered. Maybe it was everything.

"_I'm gonna scream until there's nothing left  
>With my last breath<br>'Here I am, Here I am'  
>Make you listen<br>Cause there is no way I'll be ignored  
>Not anymore<br>So here I am, Here I am  
>Here I am, Here I am<br>Here I am_"

There was a single second of deafening silence before the crowd erupted in applause.

Annie placed the mic in the stand and giggled as she left the stage and waited for the results.

After a brief deliberation, the three judges made their decisions. Third place went to a kid named Tyler for his amazing imitations of various celebrities. Second place went to a group of dancers. And first? Well, none other than Reva. Who knew she had such an amazing voice.

After the congratulatory speech, Annie walked towards her boyfriend. "Sorry for being such a jerk lately. I don't know what came over me."

Auggie smiled that trademark smile that made Annie's heart race. "We've all had our moments. But as long you're back to the Annie I know and love, you're forgiven."

She looked skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," he said pulling her into a tender hug. "Now come here, I've missed you."

"Um Annie," a timid voice asked.

Annie turned to find a hurt looking Joan, alone. "What do you want?"

"To apologize. I never wanted to make you feel that bad." She sounded sincere, but Annie will be Annie.

"Maybe you didn't but you did. And because of it, I took it out on Auggie and my sister and almost ruined both relationships." Annie spoke a little more fierce than she'd planned. But it was her fault. Wasn't it?

Joan frowned. "I really am sorry."

This time Annie saw the genuine apology and thought that maybe they still could be friends, just without all the limitations and provisions. She reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Apology accepted."

So Annie didn't win the talent show. So what? Just because she didn't get an overrated trophy doesn't mean she didn't win. She strengthened a weak friendship, and didn't lose her best friend after being an ass for nearly a month(that's a first). As far as she's concerned, that a win in her book.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay so that was left field…**

**I wanted to run a couple things by you.**

**The first is an idea I've been toying with. Would you read a story where Auggie could see? Not an 'OMFG! It's a miracle! Auggie got his sight back' fic. But more of a spirit journey, broken body, perfect soul kinda thing. It'd be supernatural, of course. Auggie would still be blind, physically, but not spiritually. I don't know just a rouge plot bunny that hopped into my little meadow.**

**The second would be a sort of more in depth version of this project I'm working on in English. I have to do this parody of a fairy tale. I chose Aladdin (the Disney version) and I was planning to mold it around Covert Affairs somehow. It'd be a multi-chapter fic that ran through all three Aladdin movies. I'll put the little Photo Story video thingy on youtube and give you guys the link when I'm done.**

**So that would be the very boiled down and condensed summary of what's jumbled in my head that pertains to the world of Covert Affairs.**

**Alright, that's all folks! God I hate that word.**

**Review, favorite, alert.**

**Lyra out!**


End file.
